


Things changed

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Everything was going well, until things changed for Gwen
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Team Torchwood, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Things changed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Torchwood Bingo fest 2020

It had happened suddenly and unexpectedly. Never in her life had she seen something like this before. She turned around in shock.

"This can't be real. It just can't." She murmured. She heard the voices, but this… this was something else completely. Aliens she could understand, but this, ghosts. No. Just no.

All around her white spirits danced around her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Their bodies carried on and went through her as they performed the age-old dance.

" Owen? Ianto? What is going on?" She asked in fear through her comlink. Something was wrong, this couldn't be real. It just had to be something alien induced. Or maybe a hallucination. Everything but reality. It took a few minutes before she finally got a response from them.

" What's wrong Gwen?" Ianto asked her politely, maybe a bit too civil.

"I'm in the dancehall, but I can see them. I see people dancing around. But they're not really here. They look just like...like… ghosts." She eventually responded. It took her a while to finally admit that they really did seem to be ghosts. Were they? No, they couldn't be!

" I see them, Ianto. Jack and Tosh! They're in here. But they look like ghosts. Ianto what Is going on?" Now she really started to freak out. Death people were dancing around her, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Their clothes, their hair, they looked just like they came out of the last century. Maybe even from somewhere around the second world war. Their fashion looked exactly like it had been portrayed in the history books.

" I don't know, there's nothing out of the ordinary to see. Not even a rift spike." Ianto told her through her com. It confused her beyond measure. Before this day, before this building, she'd never seen anything like it.

"Jack! Tosh!" The doors were locked and nothing seemed to add up to why she heard the music and why she could see the ghosts of people long gone.

"Gwen! We think Jack and Tosh are trapped in the past, we just found a picture of the both of them from 1941." So she was right. These people, these soldiers were ghosts out of the far past. Now one of the only questions she had left where: 

1) Why could she see them?

2) How did Jack and Tosh get trapped in the past?

3) How to get them back?

\--0O0--

Bilis scared the shit out of her. The way he acted, the way he spoke meant that he knew more than he was acting on. Her eyes were distracted while Bilis talked.

She could see the lips of the ghosts moving behind him, but couldn't hear what they were saying. They were all around them in the empty building. She followed the old, creepy man who promised to make her some tea. It was the perfect time to go and investigate his office after he left her alone. But the moment he got back, everything just got a little worse.

" Interesting… I know you can see them. You have a gift my dear, the gift of seeing the dead. Soon you'll be able to talk to them. Converse with them, they'll know what you're saying. Give it some time and soon you'll be the best in the world." Bilis told her. And it didn't help one bit.

\--0O0--

"Help me! Everywhere I go I see the ghosts of dead people. I see their bodies, the way they acted just before they got murdered or passed away. I can't take it." She screamed towards no one in particular. No one would ever be able to help her get rid of it. There was nothing to be done about. The only thing she could do was try and control it.

\--0O0--

Tosh, Owen and Ianto. They all stood right in front of her, watching as she tried to control her emotions. Those bloody hormones didn't help one bit. And worse was that Jack had left her to deal with everything on her own. She felt devastated.

It had been a while since she'd seen Tosh and Owen alive, but it helped that she'd been able to talk to them. While her mourning would never finish, it had diminished a bit. But Ianto, sweet poor Ianto. It was just the day after the whole ordeal and she finally got the courage to face the facts. All her teammates, all her friends, they died or disappeared. Only Rhys and Andy were left to help her through her difficult time. Her eyes watered as she watched Ianto's phantom-like body. 

" It's okay Gwen, we'll be here whenever you need us," Ianto told her. Throughout the years she'd become quite skilled in her ghostlike apparitions. Like Bilis once told her, she was now able to have a whole conversation with them. In a way, she was blessed, but it had a lot of side effects. There was never a quiet moment in her life for one thing.

"Why? Why is it that every time something good happens something bad has to make life worse?" She said through her sobs. She could feel a faint hand on her face and she looked up to see Ianto standing in front of her.

" But you wouldn't want it any other way. Torchwood is our life, we knew what we started when we entered. A young or freakish death. Or maybe even both. It was never meant any other way for Torchwood employees." His smile broke her heart as she watched him. If only Jack could see this, then maybe he wouldn't have fled.

"I know. Ianto, I love you, I hope you know that." He nodded and took a step back.

" Of course I know, we all did even though you showed it in your own special way." There was a faint silence for a while as she tried to control her sobbing.

" Tell Jack I love him and that I hope he remembers me. He'll know what I mean." With that, he moved away. Began running towards somewhere unknown. Although she had a pretty good idea where to. Jack was going to get a guardian angel.

" Gwen, don't get me wrong, we love you to bits, but maybe you should take a step away from Torchwood for now. Raise your kid and move to a happy home where he or she can live." It was the last thing Tosh said before she and Owen disappeared too from sight. She had been so used to seeing them together ever since they died that it wasn't weird to see them both disappear in each other's arms.

Someday that would be her and Rhys. 

And maybe Tosh's idea wasn't such a bad one after all.


End file.
